Starships
|artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (all modes) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (P1)/4 (P2)/3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) (Charleston) 1 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic) / (Charleston) |mashup = Mashup (Sweat) |alt = Charleston |mode = Solo (Classic/Mashup) Duet (Charleston) |pc = (Classic) / (Charleston) |gc = Gold (Classic) Light Pink/Yellow (Charleston) |lc = Deep Purple (Classic/Mashup) Dark Maroon (Charleston) |pictos = 98 (Classic) 55 (Charleston) 105 (Mashup) |nowc = Starships |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné Charleston Version Diane Kristanek (P1) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P2) |dlc=''Classic'' August 28, 2015 (NOW) October 20, 2015 (JDU) Charleston Mode November 25, 2015 (JDU) December 10, 2015 (NOW) }}"Starships" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman that wears a purple dress with yellow sleeves. There are stripes on one sleeve and dots on the other. On her waist, she has a big blue ribbon. She has pink-and-blue hair with pink, blue, and orange flowers on it. She also has black high-heels, and blue socks that have the appearance of liquid flowing on them. Her makeup is very visible. Her skirt is covered by a skeleton of what looks like a umbrella. Her glove has a ribbon on it that has a similar color to the glove itself. Charleston The dancers are a couple dressed in a 20s British style. P1 P1, a woman, wears a gray dress, a red headband, a pink necklace, maroon heels, and short pink hair. P2 P2, a man, wears a pink shirt, a red tie, maroon striped coat, short red pants, pink shoes, and short red hair. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The level takes place inside the mouth of what seems to be a monster. The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colors (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform flies upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps. When it reaches the top there is a background similar to the one at the bottom. It then floats down again and the process repeats itself once. After it repeats itself, the platform flies towards the screen and out of a monster's mouth. When "We're higher than a ..." is sung and the dancer moves far away from the monster. The background turns into a passage with multiple flashing and colorful lights; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the line has been sung thrice, the dancer will once again end up on the platform and go back into the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but when the bridge of the song begins the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. It then flies up extremely fast passing the blue sky and the red one; it is also extremely fast when the platform comes down. The last verse is just like the others. Charleston The background appears to be a stage with spotlights and a silver platform behind it. It looks nearly identical to Happy's Sing Along background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards and then spin your head in a clockwise direction. Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" while leaning downwards. starshipsgm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 StarshipsGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game starshipsgm3.png|Gold Move 2 StarshipsGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Charleston There are 3 Gold Moves for P1 and 4 Gold Moves for P2, and 3 Gold Moves for each coach on and (remote consoles only), in the Charleston routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Put your left hand on your chest while pointing towards the right diagonally. Gold Move 2 (P1)/Gold Move 3 (P2) (2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2): Put your hands up because P2 catches P1 with an invisible lasso. Gold Move 3 (P1)/Gold Move 4 (P2)/Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)): This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Put your hands on your hips. *'P2:' Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. StarshipAlternateGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) StarshipAlternateGoldMove2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) StarshipAlternateGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) StarshipAlternateGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) Starshipscharlestongm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Starshipscharlestongm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Starshipscharlestongm3ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) Gold Move 3 (P2)(2014/''2016''/''2017'' for P2) in-game Starshipscharlestongm4ingame.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 4 (P2) Gold Move 3 (Both) (NOW/''2018'' (remote consoles only)) in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move: Flap your hands up and down. (Ghostbusters (Sweat)) Ghostbuster Sweat GM.png|Gold Move Starshipsmashupgmingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup Starships ''has a Sweat Mashup on ''Just Dance 2014 that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Starships'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Fame'' *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) GM *''Boomsday'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Starships'' Party Master Mode Starships has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Starships'' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader '(Glitch found only on the Wii U)/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups Starships appears in the following Mashups: *''Starships'' *''DADDY ''(K-Pop) *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' *''Gentleman'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Moskau'' *''Papaoutai'' (Ultra Violet) Dance Quest Classic *Pine Cone Appearances in Playlists appears in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs S-Z * Easy Peasy Party * Hall of Fame * Solo * Beats from the Far East ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Beats from the Far East * * S-Z * Princess * Kawaii (2019) Captions Starships ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. *Cheery Jump *Cute Kicks *Girly Walk *Like A Flower *Losing My Mind (sometimes misspelled as ''Loosing My Mind) *Kawaii Up (sometimes misspelled as Kawai Up) *Modeling *Model Walk *Overpowered Mill *Rolling For You *Running Weird *Smart Lolita Trivia *''Starships'' is the fourth song by Nicki Minaj in the series. *The official clean version of the song is used in the game, in which "b**ches", "s**ts", "motherf**cker", and "f**k" are censored. *On , the lyric highlighting gets ahead of itself multiple times in all modes. This was fixed on and mostly fixed on . *The resolution goes down during the flashing lights background on YouTube videos because the colored background can cause people with epilepsy to have seizures. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. **The resolution does not go down in the game and on mobile phone though. *''Starships'' won in the Most Stylish Female Coach category on the first Awards. https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *Successfully performing Gold Move 2 results in a YEAH! that appears to be faded. *The Classic coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. *The Classic coach appears on the PAL cover of the game, at the right. **However, her hair is combed neater, the colors have swapped sides and the flower crown only covers the left of her head. *The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. *Ever since the game was first released, an image of the gameplay for the Classic routine used to appear on with the captions "Follow the dancer as if he's your reflection in a mirror" and "Grab your phone and dance!"; however, that routine was not released at the time. ** In the July 2017 update, it was replaced by Birthday. *The Classic coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk in the second verse. *A girl cosplaying the Classic coach appears on a promotional video for .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLoCDV2IuBk&list=WL&index=8 *The background reappears in the Panda Version of Don't Stop Me Now and in Don't Worry. *The Classic background forms a planet to reappear in as an unlockable sticker. *''Starships'' is featured in the playlist "Beats from the Far East", which otherwise only contains songs in Chinese, Japanese and Korean. * The coach selection image for the Classic routine is more zoomed in on . *In , the Charleston version has some edits that make some parts brighter. *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas Ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 * The Charleston Version of Starships, along with the Line Dance of Jailhouse Rock, are the only Alternate routines in that are labeled with their own names instead of "ALTERNATE". *In the Party Master Mode, if the player who holds the gamepad switches to another song (Follow The Leader is one of them), the routine can unexpectedly stop. *The Party Master has a possible total of 13 Gold Moves, thus the routine has the highest number of Gold Moves. *If one plays as P2 in the Charleston Version and performs their move while P1 performs Gold Move 2, they will still get a "YEAH", even if their move is not counted as a Gold Move.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYIks7rwCmQ **It was fixed on and for remote consoles. *The album coach for the classic version was not edited for remove the white fade on unlike most of the songs. Gallery Game Files Starships cover generic.png|''Starships'' starshipsalt.jpg|''Starships'' (Charleston) Starships_mashup.png|''Starships'' (Sweat Mashup) Starships cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Starships Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background starships_cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover starshipsalt_cover@2x.jpg|Charleston Version s cover Starships1024.png|Classic’s cover Starships banner bkg.jpg|Classic's menu banner Starshipsavatar.png|Classic s avatar on 116.png|Classic s avatar on and later games GOLDEN STARSHIPS.png|Classic s golden avatar DIAMOND STARSHIPS.png|Classic s diamond avatar 176_AVATAR.png|The monster s avatar on starshipsalt.png|Charleston Version (P1) s avatar on /''Now'' GOLDEN STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|Charleston Version (P1) s golden avatar DIAMOND STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|Charleston Version (P1) s diamond avatar 1A47828F-EAB5-4364-8C24-8449B6F5CD42.png|Rabbid Avatar on pictos-sprite-starships.png|Pictograms (Classic) Starshipscharlestonpictograms.png|Pictograms (Charleston Version) In-Game Screenshots starshipsopener.png|''Startships'' on the menu starshipsmenu.png| routine selection menu Starships jd2016 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu Starships jd2016 load.png|Classic s loading screen Starships jd2016 coachmenu.png|Classic s coach selection screen Starships jd2016 score.png|Classic s scoring screen Starships2017Menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu Starships2017Cover.png|Classic s loading screen starships jd2018 menu.png|''Starships'' on the menu starshipsalt jd2018 menu.png|Charleston version on the menu starships jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen starshipsalt jd2018 load.png|Charleston version's loading screen starships jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen starshipsalt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Charleston version's coach selection screen Promotional Images 553088_10151769168464711_1528889073_n.jpg|Teaser Starshipsjd2014.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.23.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Starships Beta Just Dance Now.jpg|Promotional picture for the older versions of Just Dance Now Starships Beta.jpg|Another promotional gameplay for Starshipscoach.png|Promotional coach 1 Starships #2.png|Promotional coach 2 (on the PAL boxart) Beta Elements StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram (Classic) Others 01 Starships.jpg|Background 1530575_387322371403219_749977160_n.jpg|Dancemas ornament Reward4 (1).jpg|Uplay reward icon Betacp7.png|Comparison between the and versions of the Alternate Just-Dance-2014-Background-just-dance-the-game-35021010-1600-1367.jpg Starships in Uptown Funk.jpg|''Starships'' in Uptown Funk background Videos Official Music Video Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) Teasers Starships - Gameplay Teaser (US) Starships - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - Starships by Nicki Minaj 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Starships by Nicki Minaj 5 stars Starships (WVC Mode) - Nicki Minaj - Just Dance 2016 Starships - Just Dance 2017 Starships - Just Dance 2018 Starships - Just Dance 2019 'Charleston' Starships (Charleston) - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now - Starships (Charleston) Just Dance Unlimited - Starships Charleston Just Dance 2017 - Starships (Charleston version) - SUPERSTAR Starships (Charleston) - Just Dance 2018 'Others' Starships (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014-0 Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance 2014 - Starships Party Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) References Site Navigation es:Starships Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Diane Kristanek Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now